


Phoenix Displayed

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Phoenix Of Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Torania and Alistair prepare for a party things get a bit... intimate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Displayed

**Author's Note:**

> It is HIGHLY suggested That you read "Phoenix" First

He started with her arm, deriving gentle kisses to the top of it as he worked his way back towards her. The tingling feeling ran from the skin, where he planted his lips, down her spine. Torania shivered with delight. Alistair stopped when he reached her burned shoulder, moving to take her face in both his hands. Then he leaned forward, his lips finding the places on her face where she could still feel, pressing tenderly against her. He was an expert at finding the places on her body where she could still feel him now.

“So I’m not doubting how handsome and strong you are… But if my legs give out I do trust that you’ll catch me. Maker knows we can’t get the dress dirty.”

There were crinkles next to his eyes as he looked at her. “My lady, are you trying to tell me that you might faint, because of me?” He grinned at her cheekily.

“Not faint no. Fainting would be rather pointless and weak, and would result in a distinct lack of me being able to ogle you. But I feel that it’s my responsibility, as your wife, to remind you that you have the capability to make my knees give out and ask that you use it responsibly. Namely when you can catch me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alistair grinned at her even wider. “You’ll do this, you know that right? You are just as amazing…” He paused.  “No, more amazing than before!”

“And you?”

“Well,” He stroked his chin. “I have grown a beard you know. I was trying to seem more regal and mature, but one mustn’t expect miracles from their whiskers I suppose. Shame that.” The king let out a great, exaggerated heaving sigh and slumped slightly.

Torania kissed the tip of his nose, one hand moving down to stroke his tunic covered formal leathers. “Maturity is overrated. You’re you. You’re perfect. As for regalness, you pull it off just fine when push comes to shove.” Her voice quieted. “When I left, I told you that you would be alright, that you were a good king. I think the fact that things are not nearly as bad in Ferelden as they could have been.- And yes, I am taking into account the Inquisition’s aid, says more for your regalness than any amount of facial hair ever could.” Her dark eye meet his own as she reached up a hand to gently stroke his face. “The beard is a nice touch. Though, I’ll give you that for bonus points. But you were handsome and manly enough for me before it as well. And Maker knows, I’m always right.”

Her eyes shone with a type of soft warmth as she looked at him. It was love. Love blazing from her eye as it locked with his own. Love that seemed to envelop him like a soft embrace. Love that filled him. An almost ecstatic and yet soothing feeling. She loved him. This woman loved him with an intensity he could never have expected, never wished for.

Part of Alistair had been scared when she left.- not just for her, but for what she would be like when she returned. The Torania that left was the type that needed him, and desperately wished to stay. The type that loved him, had given him her love.

Part of him was scared that the Torania he got back would be a different Torania. A Torania who had come to her senses he supposed. A Torania  who didn’t need him anymore, didn’t want him. Didn’t love him. But he had been wrong. Of course he had been wrong to worry. The Torania he had gotten back was just the same as before.

Alistair pulled her into his chest, being careful around the still healing burn scars on her side.

“I was scared you know. That you might be different when you got back”

For some reason he felt her tense in his hold.

“It’s alright” he assured her. “You’re not. I could tell that before but when you looked at me just now… Well let’s say that was not exactly your wicked grace face, Not that I mind, wicked grace is overrated.”

She had her face pressed against his chest inhaling the scent of him, cheese, roses, and some sort of spice, Not different… He had been worried about her coming back different, but to Alistair this didn’t count as different. She could have half of her face burned off, and he could still tell her he was relieved she was still the same her. Oh my sweet sweet man. She thought.  Yes this was Alistair. “You’re making my cry” She whispered. “We have a party to face and you are making me cry. I have to be fierce queen and you are making me cry. Was this your nefarious plan in place of making my knees give out?”

“Oh no,” He assured her “I have a plan for that. Do you need a cloth or something..?” The king began looking around supporting the woman with one arm.

“I’m using the backside of your tunic,” She informed him, twisting around the cloth to wipe her eyes

“I’m wearing this you know, to the party?” Alistair told her, he made no move to stop her however instead watching his wife with a smile.

“Mmm that’s why I’m using the back side.” She informed him. “We’ll both look completely presentable.”

She stepped back. All traces of dampness gone from her face.

“How do I look?” The queen twirled, her outfit, a mix between formal leathers and a gown, rising slightly as she did so. Torania was a woman who excelled at combat. It was part of who she was. Her clothing would remind the nobles of that fact.

“Now you are just fishing for compliments, woman” Alistair leaned against the wall. “Well I’m not going to give you them, not even a little.” His smile widened. “Don’t even tempt me, woman! Don’t even try!”

Torania was starting to grin now as well. “Oh really is that so? You are going to let your poor wife go in there without telling her how pretty she is?”

“Yes! That’s right.” Alistair sniffed in attempted disdain. “I am going to be a bad, bad man and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Torania walked forward towards him, letting her hips swing unnecessarily. “Bad, bad man are you?” She crooned walking her fingers up his chest.

“Such a bad boy.” Her voice had become a low sultry whisper. “But you know… I wonder what would happen… If I decided to be a bad girl as well?” She let her hand go down, way down into his pants until she could find his manhood, and oh she did, producing a low shuddering moan from the man leaning against the wall.

She could feel her face start to flush as she grinned. “Because I can be bad, dear husband of mine.” She ran a finger down it barely touching, so lightly she knew it would produce a tingling feeling. “You have no idea what you unleashed.” Fingers a loop, slight tightness all the way down the shaft.  Then she pressed her mouth against his, and he grabbed at her as they both fell to the floor in a heap of royal passion.

Their mouths pressed against each other as if they were drowning, hands stroking each others bodies through the formal garments. His hands undid her ponytails and ran through her hair.

He was moaning and holding onto her tightly as if he would never let go. She did not want him to.

“Alistair,” she whispered

“Tori…”

“Alistair, Alistair, Alistair!”

“Maker Tori! unghh.”

She was lost in him… surely there was time yet… When she hoisted up her garments and pulled down both their breeches, he was there to help her, and he slid into her like a sword does to its sheath, if said sword and sheath had been covered in oil.

Then as they moved back and forth she clung to him and he to her, They didn’t try anything fancy. They just held each other. The rocking of their bodies was a familiar pattern, though normally a bit more spicy. But Torania had not been back long enough that she wanted to do much more then stroke him during sex. To listen to his moans, and the sounds she could force him to make. Delight in the fact that she could do that, and enjoy the feeling herself.

He was lost in her. Maker he had been ever since she started walking towards him like that. He held her close. Maker he did not want to let go. Peppering her face with kisses moaning as things came to a head. Tori, his Tori.

“Your majesties!” Eamon’s face was shocked to say the least.

Torania and Alistair rolled apart at the sound of his voice as the older man adverted his eyes they quickly assembled themselves.

“We’re um… decent uncle.. you can look now” Alistair bowed his head, the proper regretful child.

Torania’s redface showed that she too was at least mortified. However, the corner of her mouth kept tilting up as if to smile. She wrapped an arm around Alistair comfortingly. “It’s alright; we got a bit carried away. It was completely my fault though.”

“It takes two people to…” Eamon drawled off.

“Yes but I am an evil minx that lures Alistair in with my feminine wiles. So, really it is my fault”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Alistair suddenly looked up from his ashamed child pose. “I was the one who started it uncle! I challenged her! I said I would not tell her how pretty she was because I was being a bad boy, so really I’d say I deserve at least thirty percent of the blame.”

“Oi  husband!” Torania looked up at him. “I’m trying to be noble and save you!”

“I’m not letting you.”

“You don’t like disappointing him,” she pointed out.

“I could take…. Fifteen percent of the blame?” Alistair suggested

“Twelve.”

“Alright you stubborn woman.” Alistair turned toward Eamon. “This is twelve percent my fault.”

Eamon sighed. “just… just enter the party your majesties.” The man rubbed his forehead.

Torania could hear the music even before the walked through the door. It was loud and vibrant, Very Fereldan, Very much the way she liked it. It occurred to her that Alistair might have selected the music he thought would make her most comfortable ahead of time. With her hand on her husband’s arm she took a deep breath, and then the door opened. The whispers and gasps came immediately as the royal couple emerged. The stares at Torania’s face were marked even as the nobles tried to make themselves look away. Torania held her head high, preparing to walk down the stairs to the floor where everyone mingled. Let them stare. She was magnificent.

But then Alistair was pulling her backwards. His lips on hers as he bent her back in a deep kiss. Her hand went to his face and his to hers, stroking the scarred, disfigured, flesh tenderly for all to see. She looked into his eyes and realized that he had planned this. To show everyone just what he thought.

And of course her legs gave out. They all saw it. But this was the one place where she did not mind. Let them see that her wonderful husband made her go weak at the knees, and if they thought her any less strong for it, well then, the instant they tried to use that supposed weakness they would learn the better wouldn’t they.

Alistair caught her like he had said he would and helped her to her feet. The grin he gave her was half sheepish half encouraging. “Go” He whispered to the back of her neck. “Be my Tori.”


End file.
